<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Names by Jasons_bamboozlement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596064">Pet Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement'>Jasons_bamboozlement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Yuri Plisetsky, But also a little nice, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy cat Yuri, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pet Names, lovebirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri is just trying to skate. He does not need Victor and Yuuri's grOOSSNESS invading his training space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuuri-san?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Yuuri-chan?”</p>
<p>“Huh-uh.”</p>
<p>“Yuuri-kun?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“Well how am I going to shower you with affection if I can’t call you something special?”</p>
<p>This discussion had been going on for twenty minutes and frankly, Yuri was disgusted. How was he supposed to practice if those two gross lovebirds kept this up?</p>
<p>Yuri made another pass on the ice by the two and, to his dismay, continued to catch their conversation.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but it’s just not a thing we do. You’re calling me by my first name, that’s about as good as it gets.”</p>
<p>Yuri watched Victor do a literal pout. Blargh.</p>
<p>“But I want something special just for you from me.” Victor whined.</p>
<p>Yuri was so over this. “Just call him ‘pork cutlet bowl’ like the rest of us!” he shouted across the rink.</p>
<p>“Yuri!” Yakov scolded, “Focus on your routine!”</p>
<p>Ugh! As if he was the problem at this practice. Refraining from sticking our his tongue, he completed a quad and then added a jump combo just for good measure. Yakov rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Victor, shouldn’t I be practicing?” Yuuri asked, uncertainly looking out at the ice.</p>
<p>“This is important,” Victor said, placing his chin in his hand. “We’ll get to practice in a minute.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to warm-up.” Yuuri pushed off the from the wall and went for a few easy loops around the rink.</p>
<p>Yuri had to give it to the Japanese skater. He had learned that the best way to deal with Victor when he was in this type of mood was to just let him sort it out himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still under-rotating that.” Yuri said after Yuuri’s third failed attempt. If Victor was too busy stewing over <em>nicknames</em>, Yuri felt a stupid obligated to step in and coach.</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks,” Yuuri said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Yuri would rather walk on broken glass than admit it, but he’d grown almost fond of the pork cutlet’s kind nature.</p>
<p>“Tuck your arms in closer after the launch…moron,” he added to make sure he didn’t come off as too nice. But it seemed to have the opposite effect, since Yuuri moved in to ruffle his hair. Yuri scowled.</p>
<p>Another forty minutes and Yuri was finally winding down his practice, having gotten to the rink considerably earlier than the other skaters.</p>
<p>As he cleared the ice and started to pack up, he heard Victor shout.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it! Since we don’t have much to work with in Japanese, we’ll have to move on to Russian!”</p>
<p>Russian? Yuri’s native tongue? Where there would be no doubting <em>exactly</em> what was being said? Yuri began throw things into his bag, not caring where they landed.</p>
<p>“Solnyshko for everyday,” Victor began.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gross</em>
</p>
<p>“Lapochka for when you’re being cute.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Barf</em>
</p>
<p>“And on special occasions-“</p>
<p>“Noo!” Yuri yelled. He covered his ears and sprinted towards the exit, not caring how he looked. There were somethings he absolutely did not need to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grumpy Yuri with a heart of gold may or may not be my favorite thing in this whole series. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, I don't speak Russian, but checked with a friend who does. Still, if the names are wrong, I apologise! Help me fix it if you see issues!</p>
<p>Solnyshko = Little sun/my sunshine</p>
<p>Lapochka = cutie/sweet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>